


【Trick】Toothless Is A Dragon 注意OOC

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: 万圣节贺文第二弹超爱《This is Halloween》！！！！绝对ooc注意纯粹为了万圣节而写Ride with moon in the dead of night～～





	【Trick】Toothless Is A Dragon 注意OOC

Hiccup和Toothless在一次飞行时捡到了一只猫。  
一只幼猫。

Berk上的人们奔走相告。  
那真的是一只很棒的猫。

它的皮毛被阳光镀上暖暖的金色，犹如绸缎。  
它走路的姿势透着优雅与从容，低垂的尾巴摆来摆去。  
它通体漆黑。  
它有着一双碧绿的眼。

人们都对它爱不释手，纷纷夸赞它的灵性，而同时它也会在地上慵散的伸个懒腰再打个哈欠，或者是用它的小脑袋蹭蹭抱着它的人再撒娇般叫上几声。  
它获得了所有人的好感，就连Soutlout也说出了“小东西。”这种话。

“喵喵～”  
黑猫围着Hiccup的假肢转了几圈，然后伸爪去拽他的裤腿。  
“噢小家伙，你可真粘人，”Hiccup一只手挠着黑猫的下巴，另一只手抚摸它优质的黑色的毛皮“你为什么会这么可爱呢？”  
黑猫发出咕噜咕噜的声音翻了个身示意Hiccup给它挠挠肚皮。  
“你可真像Toothless。”

Toothless在一边不满的看着，尾巴有一搭没一搭的拍击着地面。  
在听到那句话后， 他的眼缩成了一条线。  
最近Hiccup把注意力都放在那只猫身上了。给它新鲜的鱼，每天给它挠痒玩耍……  
Toothless问自己Hiccup是不是对自己有点冷淡了。  
甚至连他们的飞行次数都变少了，他想。

Toothless开始嫉妒，并且想方设法引起Hiccup对自己的注意。

于是当那只年幼的黑猫抱着一团羊毛滚来滚去引得围观人群一阵尖叫时，Toothless也抱着一只可怜的绵羊效仿。  
Toothless满怀期待的等着Hiccup的夸奖或是爱抚。  
但得到的是Hiccup的遏止。  
还有责怪。  
……

 

时间一天天的过去，那只猫仍然被Berk的人们当成掌中明珠一般。  
Toothless每天都问自己Hiccup对自己的注意程度。  
从“冷淡”，“无视”，到“不要自己了”。

 

Berk岛上的每一条龙都知道他们的王很生气，很郁闷。  
很嫉妒。  
一切都是因为那只低等的不会飞的爬行动物。  
但是突然有一天，让他们的王嫉妒的那只低等动物消失了。

Berk的人们找遍了整座岛，他们让自己的龙追寻那只黑猫的气味。  
但是一无所获。

人们为此而有点低落，但毕竟是维京人，他们很快就把那只猫抛在脑后。  
Hiccup也是。

毕竟这里一年里有九个月下雪，剩下三个月下冰雹。  
生活还要继续。

年轻的龙王和年轻的Berk酋长又经常出现在云层中。

=========  
深夜，Toothless独自来到海边。  
他是夜煞，擅长偷袭与速度，没有人或龙发现得了他的踪迹。  
他张嘴反呕出一摊半消化物。  
然后吐出蓝紫色的龙息。

 

Toothless满意的看着涨潮的海水带走那团碳化了的骨头，然后转身向Hiccup的房子走去。

 

“Toothless is a dragon.Toothless is adragon.  
Although he is very cute and devoted.  
Don't forget it is a dragon.”

【End】

黑童话^O^/  
不管无牙再怎么小天使，别忘了他是一只龙


End file.
